Kirby Quest
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: Kirby is on a quest to strengthen his copy powers, but that requires talking to the other Smashers. my first reader driven story. In other words... YOU DECIDE!
1. Chapter 1

C.T.K.: Just an idea.

* * *

It could be said that Kirby had the rawest power of any of the Smash Brothers. He had lots of different abilities to use. Fire balls, sword strikes, blasters, and explosions, just to name a few. Yet, the drawback was that he needed the source to use these abilities and they were somewhat less powerful or effective than the originals. Still, Kirby had recently come across another ability he possessed. He dubbed it 'Ability Mastering'. If Kirby used the ability enough or obtained certain knowledge about his abilities, he would gain a mastery over it. With his enemy copy abilities, theses manifested as greater control or a new skill, but Kirby wondered if this mastery extended to his smash brothers skills. It was worth a shot. Kirby mastered his other abilities by finding a tech scroll which contained knowledge about the ability. Kirby would then practice with the ability until he could use the new skill and the ability had more power. Obviously his Smash skills did not have Tech scrolls, but he figured if he talked to the people he got his powers from he might be able to gain knowledge about the ability, and from there, he just had to practice. However, some of the Smashers might not want to relinquish their secrets. Still, Kirby was always up for a challenge. So, now the question was, who first?

* * *

C.T.K.: Now it's up to you, The Readers, to decide who Kirby will talk to first. Go now, readers, go and place your thoughts using the review button.


	2. Lucario

C.T.K: Well, with the four reviews I got, it seems Lucario is up first.

* * *

Kirby had written down a list of all the smashers, past and present. Now came the hard part, deciding who to talk to first. He scanned the names with narrowed eyes that looked odd on the normally wide-eyed youth. Bowser and Ganondorf would be too difficult at this point. They were normally villains and helping a "goody-two-shoes puffball" probably wouldn't rank too high on their priority list. Kirby supposed he could ask his friends, but that wouldn't provide a challenge. Pikachu and Yoshi wouldn't hesitate to help him.

The puffball shook his head in frustration. He eventually decided he would close his eyes, point to a name and stick with it. (Except that when he opened his eyes, he saw it was Ganondorf and cheated by moving his paw one name down.)

Lucario. Didn't seem like a bad choice. Although a little on the loner side, he was an all-around good guy…err… Pokémon. Kirby stood up with determination and grabbed his Lucario hat. His quest was beginning, and the first ability he would master would be the Aura Sphere.

* * *

Lucario was easy to find, if you knew where to look. Unfortunately, Kirby didn't know where to look. Eventually, with help from Pikachu, he found Lucario meditating next to the waterfall in the mansion's garden. Now that he found Lucario, all he had to do was get him to help. Kirby waddled up and poked the aura Pokémon.

No response.

Kirby poked again.

Still no response.

Seemed the Pokémon wasn't going to talk to him anytime soon. Well, no matter, he would wait. Kirby took a seat next to Lucario. He watched the Pokémon meditate for quite a while. However, his attention span was rather finite, and he soon found himself fidgeting from boredom.

Maybe he should try this meditation thing Lucario was doing? It might be the key to mastering Aura Sphere. The puffball did his best to mimic Lucario's pose and closed his eyes. From what Meta Knight had told the young boy, meditation was about clearing your mind of all distractions. Clear your mind. Clear your mind. Clear your *yawn* mind…zzz.

* * *

Despite his deep meditation, Lucario was still quite aware of his surroundings. He was using Aura Sight which allowed him to see the aura of living things in his mind. Through this, he was well aware that the puffball had walked up, wanting his attention.

At first it was difficult to identify him, as he had two auras, one of which Lucario recognized as his own. After determining that it was Kirby with his Lucario copy hat and not a threat, he calmed down.

Lucario found it interesting that Kirby had the ability to copy his aura. In fact, all of Kirby's copy hats had the same aura as the person they had been copied from. Lucario had guessed (with a little info from Meta Knight) that Kirby essentially copied a person's essence and since Aura was the essence of life Kirby copied someone's aura.

When the puffball had sat down and eventually tried meditation, it brought some questions to Lucario's mind. First, why was he running about in that hat? Second, why did he want Lucario's attention? Third, why did he want to meditate? Meditation calmed one's aura, but Kirby's aura was in a state of perpetual calm, essentially the eye of a storm. Lucario had sensed it when they had fought Tabbu. With these questions having ruined his meditation, he decided that he should probably see what the puffball wanted.

* * *

Lucario was surprised to hear the answer to his questions.

"You want to master Aura Sphere?" he asked, not sure if he had heard right.

When he had woken Kirby up from the boy's botched try at meditation, Kirby had explained about his ability mastering and how he wanted to see if it spread to his smash bros copy abilities.

Lucario crossed his arms. Should he share his knowledge of aura with the puffball? Teaching him would make Kirby harder to beat in the competition, even if he could only apply that knowledge to one technique. In the end he decided not to let the tournament get in the way of the youth's quest for knowledge.

"All right," he answered. "Meet me at Final Destination in a few minutes."

* * *

Kirby had shown up exactly as told, a look of determination on his face. Lucario turned to face him.

"Before we begin," he stated. "Know that this information is for your ears only. The spread of this info will break the oath of master and student." He bowed his head. "These are the words my master spoke to me before I began my training." He looked to Kirby. "Do you accept these terms?"

Kirby nodded fiercely.

"Then we shall begin," Lucario said, getting into his stance. "Show me you're best?"

Kirby charged up an Aura Sphere and launched it at Lucario. Lucario put up his guard. Taking the brunt of the attack, he slid back a foot before the attack dissipated.

"Good," Lucario said, nodding before charging his own. "But not good enough. TAKE THIS!"

Lucario launched the attack. Kirby put up his guard as the attack met him. He slid back considerably before the Aura Sphere broke his guard. He was flung up into the air before landing with a thud. Kirby felt dizzy and slightly disappointed that he hadn't been able to block that.

"This is the power one can unleash if they master the use of Aura," Lucario said, charging another blast. "To successfully use Aura, you must have a clear head. Now, your training begins. Try to overpower my Aura Sphere."

Lucario launched his as Kirby did the same. The two attacks met, trying to overpower each other. However, it soon became clear that Lucario's was stronger, as it ripped through the other attack and blasted Kirby into the air. After he landed, he got back up, determined to master this ability.

* * *

Ten tries and two lives later, Kirby had yet to successfully over powered Lucario.

_I don't think he'll get this, _thought Lucario as he watched Kirby fail one more time.

For one, Kirby wasn't manipulating his own aura, it was Lucario's. Lucario knew that trying to manipulate someone else's aura was difficult, due to when he had controlled Ash's aura at the Tree of Beginning.

Kirby motioned for one more go.

"Are you sure?" Lucario asked, worried that the puffball was over exerting himself. Kirby nodded and Lucario charged another shot.

Kirby was on his last legs. He was down to his last life and this blast would surely send him flying if he failed again. Why was he was failing. Still, he had one more shot and he was going to take it. He looked on as Lucario charged another shot. He just had to clear his head. He remembered something like this before, with Meta Knight. Kirby's face showed determination. He had done it then, he could do it now. He closed his eyes. He had to clear his mind. Clear his mind.

*Yawn*

Clear his…mind…zzzzz.

Lucario had already fired the Aura Sphere when he noticed his student sleeping.

"What is he doing?"

Just before the shot hit, Kirby's eyes snapped open. He charged an Aura Sphere as Aura engulfed him. Lucario noticed something odd about the size of the sphere. He closed his eyes and used Aura Sight. His eyes snapped open as he saw what was different.

"He's substituting the difference in power with his own aura!"

Kirby fired the shot. The two Aura Spheres clashed one more time, but this time Kirby's won out. Lucario did his best to guard, but it over powered him and he was blasted off the arena.

Kirby slumped down his energy spent. He did it. He overpowered Lucario's Aura Sphere. Lucario reappeared and stood in front of him. He knelt down. Putting out a paw, he smirked.

"Congratulations, Kirby," he said with pride. "You've mastered Aura Sphere."

Kirby's eyes shone with delight and his face erupted in a smile. Instead of taking Lucario's outstretched paw, he jumped at him hugging him and vocalizing his thanks. Lucario merely smiled and patted the boy on the back.

_I feel proud,_ he thought. _Is this the feeling Sir Auron had teaching me?_

He looked to the boy. "Kirby," he said seriously.

Kirby jumped away and stood in front of him. Lucario stood up as well.

"From this point onwards, you are no longer my student," Lucario said. "I am proud to say we stand here as equals. Know that the lessons I have taught you will extend into other aspects of life. Use them wisely."

Lucario bowed and Kirby did as well.

Suddenly, Kirby's stomach growled. Lucario merely chuckled as he too was rather famished.

"Come," he said, exiting the arena. "Let's get something to eat."

* * *

Lucario was once again meditating in the gardens, but he was not alone this time. Using Aura Sight, he spotted Kirby, asleep at his side.

_An odd way to meditate,_ Lucario thought with a smile. _But the boy has potential_

* * *

The End

C.T.K: Alright, one out of the way, about… a bunch to go. You know the drill. Vote in the reviews, people. Cody the Kirby, out!


End file.
